


Love in the Seven Kingdoms

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around my top three favorite pairings. See the tags for info.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Kudos: 3





	Love in the Seven Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb, Talisa and rain.

The rain had many meanings.

It soaked a man to the bone, but it also watered the ground, providing resources for crops and ensuring the abundance of food.

When Talisa was young, she loved the rain, and that hadn't changed when she grew older.

"Dance with me?" she asked

Robb obliged her.

They danced through the rain, oblivious to anything or anyone around them.

They were free of any duties or any contracts binding them.

And for a moment, they were happy.

For a moment, they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they died. The end.


End file.
